Private
by thera10
Summary: Des toilettes. Sam & Jack. Pourquoi en dire plus !


**Private**

Auteur : Thera

Note : Encore une histoire sur mon couple chéri...je ne sais pas d'où elle m'est venue mais bon...que voulez-vous Sam et Jack m'inspirent.

Merci de ne pas publier sans mon autorisation.

**

* * *

**

- Oh Carter vous êtes là ! Dit Jack surpris en entrant dans les toilettes.

Sam était en train de se rincer les mains, elle releva la tête. « Il ne manquait plus que lui, pensa-t-elle, c'est vraiment pas le jour ». Elle lui fit un sourire poli.

- Oui mon Colonel !

- Vous passez une bonne soirée ? continua-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur des toilettes.

- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle en esquivant adroitement la question de Jack.

Sam se sécha les mains, comme Jack allait se diriger vers une cabine de toilettes.

- Yep ! Pas mal, même si Ferreti a encore un coup dans le nez.

- Je vois ! Alors bonne soirée quand même, répondit-elle poliment en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Alors que Jack s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les toilettes, il entendit son second jurer autant qu'elle put. Il se retourna d'un bloc et trouva Carter dos à lui, en train de trifouiller la porte.

- Carter ? un problème ?

- Aucun mon Colonel, ne vous inquiétez pas je gère la situation, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

En réalité, elle bouillonnait de colère. Sa soirée était un fiasco et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec la poignée des toilettes dans les mains, coincée dans à peine 5m² avec son Colonel. Surtout ne pas paniquer !

- Carter ? réitéra Jack presque impatient.

Sam finit par se retourner vers son Colonel après avoir respiré un bon coup. Elle avait le visage désespéré et elle montra timidement la poignée agrippée à sa main. Elle émit un timide sourire.

- Oh, fit seulement Jack.

- Je suis désolée, je… j'ai voulu ouvrir et je me suis retrouvée la poignée dans la main et…

- Du calme Carter, ce ne doit pas être bien grave, donnez-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en prenant la poignée de la porte.

Elle lui tendit et elle s'écarta pour lui laisser libre accès à la porte. Jack s'avança et essaya de remettre la poignée à son emplacement d'origine. Il laissa échapper quelques jurons, donna un coup de pieds dans la porte, puis un coup de point. Pour finalement se retourner vers Sam, l'air de rien et toujours la poignée dans les mains. Il s'adossa alors à la porte et croisa les bras contre son torse.

- Et sinon vous allez bien en ce moment Sam ? demanda-t-il, non parce que voyez-vous je trouve que ces temps-ci on n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler et…

- Mon Colonel !

- Et…finalement c'est dommage parce que…

- Mon Colonel ! cria à nouveau Sam.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais seulement sortir des toilettes, s'il vous plait, répondit-elle dans un self-control des plus impressionnant.

- Ah !... Vous êtes vraiment sûre ? Parce que là ça va pas être possible !

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux, elle respira à nouveau un grand coup. Puis elle arracha presque la poignée des mains de Jack et le poussa pour qu'elle prenne place en face de la porte. Elle s'affaira en tentant à nouveau de remettre la poignée en place, en vain. Elle se retourna vers Jack et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit assis par terre, adossé contre le mur. Sa colère augmenta à nouveau, ce soir elle était hors d'elle. Colonel ou pas, il allait payer de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Vous ne faites rien pour qu'on sorte d'ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, commença-t-il en se relevant, vous sembliez concentrer à la tâche alors…

- Cette situation vous amuse n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

- Oh je vous en pris cela aurait pu être pire, répondit-il nonchalamment et avec le sourire, et puis d'ici quelques minutes quelqu'un viendra ouvrir la porte car il aura une envie pressante.

Sam se laissa aller contre la porte. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage. C'était un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas lui être arrivé, pas à elle et surtout pas avec LUI. Puis elle se reprit rapidement, et donna frénétiquement des coups dans la porte en criant qu'ils étaient coincés. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et se retourna à nouveau vers Jack. Il la fixait intensément le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenta de ne pas remarquer son sourire ravageur.

- Il n'y a toujours personne qui vient nous ouvrir, dit-elle avec colère en balançant la poignée par terre.

- C'est fâcheux, répondit Jack en tentant cette fois de masquer son sourire.

- Arrêtez de faire comme si cela vous ennuyait !

- Comme vous voudrez, finit-il par dire en réprimant un rire.

- Peut-être que cela ne vous pose pas problème, mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer ma soirée coincée dans les toilettes avec vous.

- C'est vrai que votre cavalier va s'impatienter, dit-il en la regardant.

- Oui probablement, murmura Sam.

Elle finit par s'asseoir et s'adosser à la porte. Leurs jambes étendues se touchaient presque. Sam joua machinalement avec les cordons de son vêtement. Jack se leva brusquement ce qui fit lever les yeux de Sam.

- Vous m'excusez une seconde je reviens, dit-il tout à coup.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Où voulez-vous aller je vous rappelle qu'on est coincé ici !!!

Jack lui adressa un regard gêné et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre dans une mimique qui se voulait significative.

- Oh ! fit-elle quand elle comprit enfin.

- Oui…donc je reviens, en attendant vous n'avez qu'à chanter.

- Chanter ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- OUI CARTER, chanter s'il vous plait pour l'amour du ciel, du moins jusqu'à ce que je…revienne.

- Bien…Row Row your boat…

Sam chanta pendant que Jack alla faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois fini, il sortit et alla se laver les mains. En l'apercevant Sam cessa de chanter.

- Pourquoi avoir chanter cette chanson ? demanda-t-il en se lavant les mains.

- Aucune idée, vague souvenir d'Urgo, répondit-elle en souriant.

Jack reprit place contre le mur en face de Sam. Elle n'avait pas changé de position. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Jack chercha un sujet de conversation. Il se remémora le sujet précédent et décida de relancer la conversation sur son « prétendant ».

- Il va croire que vous essayez de lui échapper, plaisanta Jack.

Sam le considéra quelques instants pour comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses mains.

- Si seulement il pouvait penser ça, répondit-elle dans sa barbe.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour Jack qui releva attentivement la dernière remarque de Samantha. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Sans qu'il ne demande, il entendit tout à coup Sam vider son sac.

- Cette soirée est un total désastre, commença-t-elle, c'est vrai je n'avais pas envie de sortir et me voilà dans un bar à tenir la chandelle à Janet et son « ami ». Finalement j'aurais préféré tenir la chandelle seule, mais non il a fallu que Janet pense « à moi » et qu'un de ses amis vienne me tenir compagnie.

Elle marqua une légère pause, elle respira un grand coup et toujours le regard sur ses mains jouant avec les cordons, elle poursuivit sous le regard amusé de Jack.

- Ce David est ennuyeux au possible, en plus il n'a pas cessé de me faire du pied, il m'a vraiment agacé. Et le pire c'est que je l'ai remis à sa place déjà deux fois mais non…ce genre de type s'accroche toujours. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on se fasse draguer par des types lourds et collants ?

Tout en disant cela elle leva les yeux sur Jack. Il arborait toujours un sourire, il semblait vraiment s'amuser de la façon dont Sam réagissait.

- Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas répondre à ma question, continua-t-elle, et après ça…après que je sois parvenue à me débarrasser de ce type quelques instants je me retrouve bloquer dans les toilettes avec mon colonel et je suis en train de lui déblatérer ma vie…je suis pathétique ! conclua-t-elle finalement.

- Carter, tenta-t-il pour la calmer.

- Bon il faut que je sorte d'ici, dit-elle en se levant.

- Carter…on…enfin vous avez tout essayer, alors on va attendre, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

- NON ! j'en ai assez je veux rentrer chez moi, et je ne veux pas rester coincée ici avec…

- Moi ? demanda-t-il tout à coup intéressé.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et recommença à marteler la porte de coups. Jack se leva lentement en jurant intérieurement tant son genoux le faisait souffrir. Une fois debout il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur et enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

- Alors c'est ça le problème hein ? demanda-t-il pour capter l'attention de Sam.

- Je vous demande pardon ? questionna-t-elle l'air de rien en se retournant vers lui.

- Ce qui vous pose problème c'est que nous soyons coincés dans ses toilettes tous les deux, VOUS et MOI, répondit-il en alliant le geste à la parole.

- Non pas du tout, bafouilla Sam en virant au rouge, je n'ai jamais aimé être coincé avec qui que ce soit dans quelque lieu que ce soit.

Elle se remit à tambouriner dans la porte. Pourquoi la musique était-elle aussi forte dans ce bar ? Et pourquoi personne ne passait par là ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte car là il n'était question que de secondes avant que la situation ne dérape. Elle entendait déjà sa petite voix intérieure qui lui hurlait des « mayday mayday » plus que significatifs.

Jack se rapprocha d'un pas de l'endroit où Sam se tenait. Elle le sentait plus proche, et elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas le sujet aussi facilement. Elle l'avait su quand elle avait vu dans son regard une lueur étrange qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu.

- C'est bien ça, revint-il à la charge, vous avez peur de rester trop longtemps coincé avec MOI dans cette pièce.

- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle sentit à la seconde où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche qu'elle aurait du s'abstenir de poser la question. Jack se rapprocha de nouveau un peu plus. Et Sam pensa à cet instant que la pièce était finalement pas si petite que ça, car il y avait encore, entre eux, une distance raisonnable et non sujette à une cour martiale.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Jack de la même manière innocente dont la question de Sam avait été posée, et bien je pense que vous ne voulez pas rester seule avec moi parce que vous avez peur de ne plus vous contrôler.

Sam détourna le regard, chose encore une fois qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire, car cela faisait que conforter Jack dans cette idée. Jack la fixait toujours, son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage un peu plus grave et un regard intense.

- Vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle, murmura-t-il en avançant à nouveau d'un pas.

En le voyant avancer, Sam décida de garder une certaine distance physique avec lui et pour cela elle recula d'un pas, si bien qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte.

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout mon Colonel, tenta-t-elle d'une voix quasi rauque.

- Vous avez peur de tester un peu trop vos limites et que tout ne dérape, conclua-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau si bien qu'à présent il la collait.

- Et vous, vous ne craignez pas de perde le contrôle ? demanda-t-elle doucement le regard fixé sur les lèvres de Jack.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'elle se dégage de là, il était encore temps. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle en était incapable. Ses mains plaquées contre la porte se crispaient et ses membres se raidissaient.

- En ce qui vous concerne, murmura Jack à l'oreille de Sam, cela fait longtemps que j'ai perdu tout contrôle.

Il fit glisser adroitement sa main sur la hanche de Sam tandis que ses lèvres descendaient sur celle de Sam. Son autre main vint s'appuyer contre la porte, et son corps se pressait davantage contre celui de Samantha. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mêlaient.

- Alors Sam vous gardez toujours le contrôle ? murmura Jack.

- Vous profitez de la situation Jack, répondit-elle doucement.

- Oui et je m'en sens terriblement coupable, dit-il dans un sourire.

Ses lèvres descendirent un peu plus encore jusqu'à effleurer celle de Sam juste pour voir si elle ne finirait pas par le gifler. Mais cette dernière accentua la pression sur les lèvres de Jack et enterra une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas le moindre doute elle venait bel et bien de perdre le contrôle. Mais cela était plutôt plaisant, elle devait le reconnaître.

D'un coup elle sentit que la porte contre laquelle elle était fermement plaquée se dérober sous elle, elle comprit enfin qu'on venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle manqua de tomber si Jack ne l'eut pas retenu à temps, et c'est là qu'elle vit Janet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? questionna son amie, je commençais à m'inquiéter…je n'aurais peut-être pas du, finit-elle par dire en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction de Jack et Sam.

- Non non, se défendit Sam, on était coincé, la poignée m'est restée dans les mains et…

- Et…on était en train d'essayer de réparer la porte ! insista Jack.

- Oui c'est évident, répondit Janet toujours aussi peu convaincu.

Les deux principaux intéressés étaient quelque peu gênés conscients d'avoir été pris en faute. Le silence s'installa comme Janet se demanda comment Jack et Sam pouvaient la croire aussi naïve. Elle s'apprêta à partir puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers Sam tout sourire.

- Je vais dire à David qu'il peut rentrer, car vous devez avoir encore beaucoup…de porte à réparer, dit-elle en s'éclipsant fière de son coup.


End file.
